pokemon darkness of yveltal
by charmandragon
Summary: Jason flare a trainer with the ability to talk to pokemon travels through kalos when when he finds himself in the middle of a plot to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and am not affiliated with Nintendo or game freak. **

"WAKE UP!" screamed my mom's lillipup, Gizmo.

"ugh. Alright Gizmo I'm up"

"Mom is making breakfast before you have to leave for your journey today. She told me to come and wake you up." Explained Gizmo.

My name is Jason Flare. I have blue hair, glasses, and an average muscular build. I have the ability to talk to pokemon. I hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. Looking around I got dressed in blue jeans, blue tennis shoes, and a blue t-shirt with a pokeball on the front. Grabbing my bag(which I packed the previous night) I walk down stairs to the kitchen with Gizmo prancing along in front of me. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my mom Ellen flare cooking waffles and bacon. (Gizmo are is mom's pet.) "Hi honey ready for your pokemon journey? Hurry up and eat your breakfast you have to go meet professor Sycamore at Aquacorde town." My mom sadly said.

"Mom are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh I am fine Jason. I wish I could go with you but I to look after your sisters with your father." She replied.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"He is at his job at the pokemon center." She replied. "Here Jason take this." She said as she handed me a present. I opened the box and was surprised to find Gizmo's pokeball.

"Mom you are giving me Gizmo?"

"I don't want to go." Gizmo cried, "I will miss you too much."

She started to cry. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by. Gizmo you be good for Jason. Remember he doesn't like pokeballs. Also, remember the everstone we used on him. Now you better be going or you will be late."

"Ok mom bye." I cried as I walked out the door. "I'll be praying for you." She yelled as I closed the door.

I started to walk down the path to Aquacorde town from my hometown of Vaniville town with Gizmo sadly walking beside me. Just then Gizmo's mood shifted as he smelled all kinds of new smells. Within a few minutes we came into sight of Aquacorde town. Gizmo and I hurried to the park where we to meet with professor Sycamore. We found him sitting in the gazebo waiting for us.

"Why hello Jason. It is nice to see you." He greeted.

"Hi professor. Can I have my starter now?" I pleaded.

"Very well." He said as he pulled out three pokeballs. "One contains squirtle, one contains charmander, and one contains bulbasaur." He explained as he released them. Gizmo walked right up to squirtle and started sniffing. "Get away from me you mangy mutt!" Squirtle yelled as he fired a water gun at Gizmo. Bulbasaur freaked out and hid behind professor Sycamore.

"Not very friendly are they?" Gizmo remarked.

Just then out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flicker of orange dash behind a tree.

"Don't mind them." Charmander said as he did a pose to show how powerful he was.

"I choose charmander." I proudly announced.

"Ah. Good choice." The professor said as he handed me charmander's pokeball.

"I think I will call him ember." I said.

Just then another charmander came running up and started hugging ember while crying. Ember blushed while he looked to me for help.

"Oh dear it looks like she followed me after all." The professor frowned.

"Proffessor whose charmander is this and why is she hugging Ember?" I asked.

"This charmander is from a litter a separate litter of charmanders. She hasn't had very good luck with trainers. Each trainer she has had has given up and sent her back do to her extreme anxiety and fear of battling. She has fallen in love with Ember I believe. He is the only thing I have seen that as calmed her down. You wouldn't mind taking her as one of your pokemon would you?" He explained/asked.

"I would love to professor." I happily replied as I toke her pokemonball from the professor.

"Welcome to the team Inferno." I said as I reached down to pat her head. Inferno jumped and hide behind Ember. Professor Sycamore handed me a pokedex and 10 pokeballs.

"Don't worry she will warm up to you soon enough." Sycamore assured. "I better be going back to the lab now. You should come and visit once you get to Lumiose city." He said as he walked away.

"So which one of us is Ember and which one is Inferno?" Ember asked.

"You are Ember." I told Ember, "and you are Inferno." I told Inferno as she screamed and Ember stood there with his mouth open.

"Wow you can understand us?" Ember asked me surprised.

"Yup. Jason can talk to pokemon." Gizmo answered.

"Ever since I can remember." I added. "Come on guys lets go searching for wild pokemon." I exclaimed as we trekked towards route 2.

I kept my eyes open for any pokemon as I wandered around. Gizmo followed with his nose to ground searching for interesting smells. Ember walked around challenging wild pokemon to battles leaving burnt patches of grass wherever we went. Inferno kept herself busy by cowering by Ember or by me when Ember started a battle. Just then a scatterbug fell from an above branch.

"Ow." It mumbled, "Darn tree sap."

"Wow a scatterbug! Ember you appear to love battling use ember." I shouted. Ember jumped forward and the flames on his tail flared up as he launched a ball of fire at scatterbug. Scatterbug fell over and gave a charred cough. "Way to go Ember. Go pokeball!" I shouted. The pokeball rocked back and forth. All of a sudden it went ping. I walked over and picked up scatterbug's pokeball. Sattisfied with what I caught I headed back to Aquacorde town to get Ember and scaterbug treated. Proud of my first day as a pokemon trainer.

**Author note: this is my first fanfiction so sorry if is not great yet. I will do my best to post at least one chapter a week.**

**Jason's team:**

**Ember(male): ember, scratch, growl.**

**Inferno(female): ember, scratch, leer.**

**Gizmo(male): fire fang, bite, quick attack**

**Scatterbug(male): string shot, tackle**

**p.s. I am not sure if lillipup can learn the elemental fangs, but he will learn some if not all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and am not affiliated with Nintendo or game freak.**

As I re-entered Aquacorde town we began looking for the pokemon center. As we searched inferno shivered close to Ember for protection. Ember looked annoyed, but let it be for the moment. Gizmo stayed by my side growling briefly at anyone who passed by. When I spotted the pokemon center I rushed inside. As we entered we were greeted by a woman in a nurse's outfit with pink hair.

"Hello I am Nurse Joy. How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Could you heal Ember and flutter for me?" I asked as I gave her Flutter's pokeball. She walked in the back with Ember following her. Inferno started to freak out as soon as Ember was gone running in circles screaming; "He is gone! He is gone! Oh no I have been abandoned!"

I looked around to be sure no-one would hear me talking to my pokemon. As I bent down I snatched Inferno in my arms and assured her, "You don't have to worry about Ember. He is just getting a quick checkup with scatterbug. You know you do not have to worry about me abandoning you just because you get a little scared at times. As long as I am here you are safe. Besides you have Ember and Gizmo to help protect you if you ever get scared."

"That is right Inferno." Gizmo added with a gentle nudge and a lick to show he cared. Inferno broke down crying and hugged me back saying, "Thank you." Just then Nurse joy came back with a soot covered face carrying Flutter's and Ember's pokeballs and handed them to me as Ember walked up to me giving Nurse Joy an angry glare.

"I tried to get you charmander into its pokeball, but he shot an Ember at me." Nurse Joy complained.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I haven't really to put either of my charmander's into their pokeballs. I thought it would be more fun if they stayed out with me and Gizmo."

At that she smiled and walked away.

"Come on guys let's go to the next town." I told my pokemon. We left the pokemon center and made our way out of the town. Just as we lost sight of town another trainer came running up to us and shouted, "Awesome another wimpy trainer to beat he snickered. My name is Kraven carter and I challenge you to a two versus two one on one pokemon battle."

"I accept." I stated as Ember and Gizmo agreed next to me ready battle. Inferno looked like she didn't want to battle, but walked to my side and agreed nonetheless.

"Inferno I choose you!" I shouted. She shivered as she slowly walked forward.

"Remember," I whispered, "You will be safe as long as I am here."

That seemed to be enough to give Inferno enough of a confidence boost because she immediately perked up and made her best battle face, which turned out to be rather cute.

"Squirtle I choose you! Use water gun" Kraven ordered.

"Inferno dodge and use leer." I commanded.

Inferno ducked the water gun and glared at squirtle lowering its defenses. The ducked water gun then slammed into Ember who got up and growled in displeasure. Seeing her love Ember get hurt instantly sent Inferno into an outrage. "How dare you hurt my man!" Inferno screamed as she ran forward and repeatedly slashed squirtle into unconsciousness.

"Wow," I muttered, "All that timidness sure is hiding some awesome power."

Inferno then walked back to my side of the field and growled at squirtle's unconscious body as he was returned.

"Go Pikachu!" Kraven screamed.

"Inferno return. Go Gizmo!" I shouted as Inferno worriedly walked to Ember's side and Gizmo happily run onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!" Kraven shouted.

"Gizmo use fire fang." I demanded.

Pikachu charged up electricity and released a static bolt toward Gizmo. Gizmo started to sprint towards Pikachu with fire coated fangs. Gizmo tried to dodge but got hit anyway. Gizmo fell to the ground in pain. Then he got back up and happily said, "My turn," and bit Pikachu with a fire fang. Pikachu squealed as Gizmo's flaming teeth sunk into its side.

"Shake that mutt of with thunder shock!" Kraven screamed. Gizmo yelped in pain as he got zapped and let go. Just then Pikachu clutched his side in pain.

"Looks like pikachu got burned. Awesome. Gizmo use quick attack." I cheered.

"Pikachu counter with thunder wave." Kraven growled.

Pikachu charged up electricity as Gizmo zipped forward crashing into Pikachu interrupting his thunder wave. Pikachu's legs started to shake as it struggled to get up.

"One more attack and he is done. Gizmo use quick attack." I cheered.

"Pikachu use thunder shock on its feet." Kraven ordered.

Gizmo dashed forward trailing a white light when Pikachu zapped his feet.

Gizmo lost his footing and flew somersaulting into Pikachu thus knocking out Pikachu.

"Great job Gizmo." I congratulated as he dizzily got to his feet and stumbled to my side smiling. I reached down and gave Gizmo and Inferno a pet for a job well done.

"I will beat you next time dork!" Kraven screamed as he ran back into town.

My pokemon and I continued walking down the road until we got to santalune forest. Inferno shivered in fear while we walked into the forest. Like usual Ember fought every pokemon he came across and I tossed a pokeball at them cathing them. Then I sent them to the proffessors lab. As we walked Gizmo started to complain about hunger and Ember joined in saying, "Me too let's eat over by that brook.

We came to a stop and I sat down as I fished lunch out of my backpack. I pulled out four bowls and set them on the ground as I filled them with pokemon food. As Ember, Inferno, and Gizmo started chowing down I called out flutter to join us who litteraly dove into his food and started eating. I pulled out myself a sandwich as we settled down for lunch.

**Author's note: And there is chapter two. Please review so I can know if you guys like it or not. As well as any helpful criticism you might have.**

**Gizmo(m): fire fang, bite, quick attack**

**Ember(m): ember, scratch, growl**

**Inferno(f): ember, scratch, leer**

**Flutter(m): string shot, tackle**


End file.
